


Kiss My Medal

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Soulmate Dreams [30]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Insomnia, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 23:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Minami meets his soulmate.  He's a little upset when it happens because he thinks his soulmate had forgotten him.





	Kiss My Medal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Francowitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/gifts), [machinewithoutfeelings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/machinewithoutfeelings/gifts).



> Written for Minami Week Day 3: Growing Up/Future
> 
> Gift recipients know what they did.

Minami normally had a lot of trouble falling asleep. His brain didn’t like shutting down. For his birthday, his brother convinced him to take some medicine that would help him actually stay asleep for longer than usual.

Even with the medicine, Minami lay awake for two hours, trying to settle down enough to actually sleep. When he finally did, he found himself in a club. That was surprising, and kind of creepy. Not that his soulmate liked clubs or that, apparently, he would too. It was creepy because it was mostly empty, but there was still music.

There was no mistaking the man who was swinging from a pole on the stage. Minami was a self-respecting Katsuki Yuuri fanboy, and Christophe Giacometti had been Yuuri’s husband’s best friend for as long as Minami could remember. Chris was 26 now, which would have been upsetting if he didn’t know that Chris had been dating. Minami tried to remember if Chris had a relationship at the moment. He didn’t think so… wasn’t the breakup with Alma just last week? He hadn’t found someone new already, had he? Would he? Or did he remember his soulmate’s birthday was coming up?

For that matter, did Chris even remember him? They’d both been at Viktor and Yuuri’s Onsen on Ice show in Hasetsu. Yuuri had introduced Minami to all his famous skater friends, and Chris hadn’t shown any kind of reaction other than commenting on how adorable Minami was - which didn't sound like the kind of thing you'd say about your soulmate. More like something you'd say about the kid who hero-worships your best friend's husband. Chris’s dream _was_ over eight years ago. Maybe he’d forgotten.

Chris’s feet touched ground, and he turned to face Minami. “Hi, kiddo. Good to see you. Sorry, I forgot the exact date or I’d have been there tomorrow. Call or text when you wake up and I’ll be on the next flight I can get.”

“So… you do remember me?”

Chris lit up in a smile. “Of course! You have no idea how hard it was to keep from hitting on you at Onsen on Ice, but you asked me to wait until you were eighteen…”

“If I’d known about Onsen on Ice when I was… ten? Nine? Nine. Anyway. If I’d known I’d have told you that was fine. I just didn’t think there’d be a natural meeting before tonight.” Minami blushed at how ridiculous that sounded. He could've said something about "unless we meet within the year before" or something.

“Oh well, we’re here now. You grew up way cuter than I was expecting. I love the hair!”

Minami blushed and reached up to touch the red streak in his hair. “So you did remember me, and about when this would happen? I’m not going to have to deal with you having someone else at the moment?”

“Nope. That’s why I broke up with Alma. I was going to give it another few days and then get Yuuri involved. I’m going to come out to you soon, unless you get a message to me that you don’t want me to.”

“Why wouldn’t I want you to?” His soulmate was Christophe Giacometti. Why would he want anything but Chris out here as soon as possible?

“You tell me. Bad timing? You don’t like what you’ve heard about me? I don’t know. If you want me to come out, my coach knows I’m expecting the call any day now, and I have permission. I don’t compete until the Cup of China. You’ll be there too, won’t you?”

“Yeah. If you win gold, can I kiss your medal?”

“Only if I get to kiss your medal if you win one. I don’t care if it’s gold, that was Viktor and Yuuri’s dragon thing.”

 

It was 2 am when Minami woke up for the first time that night. As much as he wanted to go back to sleep, this actually worked out pretty well for him, and he got out of bed to get his phone. “Yuuri? Can you give me Christophe’s number?”

Yuuri sounded hesitant, which was fair. It wasn't like Minami was really friends with anyone. “Um, can I ask why?”

“He wants me to call him, but I don’t have his number.”

“Isn’t it the middle of the night there? Don’t you have school in the morning?”

“Yes, so just give me the number so I can call Chris and go back to bed.”

“You’re sure you weren’t just dreaming that Chris wanted you to call him?”

“I’m sure. I wasn’t just dreaming.” Did Yuuri even know it was his birthday? Minami tried not to be too distraught about Yuuri not realizing the implications of Minami dreaming about Chris tonight.

“Fine.” Yuuri gave Minami the number. Minami thanked him and hung up, and then dialed.

Chris picked up after three rings. “Minami? Is that you?”

“It is. Today’s my birthday.”

“Awesome. In that case, my flight leaves in six hours.”

“You know that…?”

“I've been watching flights to Japan. I’m assuming I can get a ticket on the next one, but as soon as I do have a purchased ticket, I’ll text you my expected arrival time. I’m so happy you called!”

“Of course I called! Otherwise when you win gold at the Cup of China and I kiss your medal, things might get awkward. You said I could.”

Chris started laughing. “I remember! Not in your dream, but you asked in mine if I’d let you kiss my medals when you grew up.”

"I did?"

"Yeah, you were cute then. Oh, hey, can you settle a bet? Are you upset with me for dating over the last few years?"

"No, of course not, who expects someone to wait eight years while their soulmate grows up? I'm glad to know you weren't sitting around bored and lonely."

"I hoped you'd say that. See you soon!" Chris hung up, and Minami put his phone aside to try to get back to sleep.


End file.
